Aishiteru!
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Bahkan jika hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup pun tak apa, yang terpenting bagi Matsuri ia pernah mendengar Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sayangnya, mengatakan "Aishiteru" tak semudah mengatakan "Hn". #Mind to RnR, Minna?
**Aishiteru!**

©Aishamath Shinobu

©Main chara: Masashi Kishimoto

ᴥ

ᴥ

Gaara x Matsuri

For Teen

ᴥ

ᴥ

Summary:

Bahkan jika hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup pun tak apa, yang terpenting bagi Matsuri ia pernah mendengar Gaara mengungkapkan perasaannya.

ᴥ

ᴥ

Tepat satu minggu. Umur pernikahan mereka. Bukannya tidak senang, bahkan hampir melayang. Bukan pula meragukan, bahkan sangat yakin. Hanya saja Matsuri masih butuh pengakuan. Yang konkrit. Mengenai perasaan Gaara terhadap dirinya.

" _Aku berniat menikahimu, kau keberatan?"_

Kata-kata lamaran yang terucap di bibir Gaara dua minggu yang lalu selalu terngiang dalam ingatan Matsuri. Lurus, fokus, serius, to the point, tidak neko-neko, jelas. Apa lagi? Apa lagi kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan kalimat di atas? Ditambah lagi tatapan teduh nan dalam dari manik hijau miliknya, tentu Matsuri−yang bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai sekretaris Gaara−tahu bahwa kalimat itu tidaklah main-main.

Kalimat yang menghujam hingga ke dasar kalbu. Begitu cepat hingga ia lupa bernapas. Terlalu tiba-tiba hingga ia kehilangan kendali untuk mengontrol ritme jantungnya. Maka secara spontan kalimat itu pun mengucur sendiri dari bibirnya.

" _Tidak. Sama sekali tidak keberatan, Gaara-sama!"_

Terlalu vulgar. Ingin Matsuri menampar mukanya sendiri akibat ulah bibirnya itu. Kelihatan sekali ia memang menanti kalimat itu dari Gaara. Walaupun benar kenyataannya.

" _Hn. Baguslah."_

Apakah Gaara tahu? Saat itu hati Matsuri melambung tinggi bagai roket.

Setelah memberi ultimatum mengerikan itu, seminggu kemudian tanpa ambil tempo panjang pernikahan pun digelar. Hingga seminggu umur pernikahan mereka, tidak ada yang berubah dari Gaara. Kalimatnya tetap irit, namun tatapan teduhnya membuat Matsuri selalu berbunga. Tanpa berkata-kata pun, Matsuri tahu betapa dalamnya perasaan Gaara hanya dengan memandang tatapan teduh itu.

Lalu, bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan perasaan Gaara? Sudah. Hanya saja Matsuri ingin Gaara mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa pria itu benar-benar mencintai dirinya. Egois? Tidak, itu normal.

Matsuri membalikkan badannya. Membuat wajahnya berada sedemikian dekat dengan Gaara yang terlelap. Momen ini bahkan lebih indah dibandingkan melihat _super moon_ dari jarak dekat. Matsuri tak berkedip melihat pemandangan di depannya. Terpesona. Pria ini benar-benar suatu anugerah.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Baritone itu mengagetkan Matsuri. Ya ampun, ternyata pria itu tahu Matsuri belum tidur. Tuh kan Matsuri jadi berbunga.

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur. Kenapa Gaara-sama belum tidur?"

Manik hijau itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan aura teduhnya yang aduhai. Matsuri terpaku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau belum tidur?"

Jantung Matsuri terasa tak berdetak.

"Hehe, _gomen_!"

Matsuri cengengesan. Kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Gaara. Hangat.

"Gaara-sama..."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau..."

Gaara tahu. Matsuri akan menanyakan hal itu lagi. Pasalnya, sudah tujuh hari berturut-turut gadis manis itu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Napas Gaara tercekat. Ratusan kali. Tidak, ribuan kali sejak pertama kali Matsuri menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ia telah mencoba untuk mengatakan paling tidak "Suki" kepada gadis itu. Namun nyatanya tidak semudah mengatakan "hn". Seolah-olah kata itu begitu misteri. Angker. Karena berulang kali lidahnya tergigit sendiri.

Gaara membuka mulutnya. Mencoba mengatakan kata mistis itu. Gagal. Seperti biasa ia hanya mampu mengatakan "hn" pada gadis tercintanya itu.

Matsuri sudah menduga. Ia menghela napas, kemudian memejamkan matanya. Mungkin seumur hidup ia tidak akan pernah mendengar kata angker nan romantis itu.

Gaara tahu Matsuri tidak puas. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Masalahnya bukan tidak mau. Namun tidak bisa. Kenapa tidak bisa? Entahlah, sepertinya kata itu begitu bermakna, penuh kekuatan, romantis. Yang jika ia mampu mengatakannya seolah-olah jantungnya akan copot atau desiran darahnya akan membeku. Kata itu merupakan akumulasi rasa cinta dalam dada yang berkekuatan besar, bisa saja bibir tipis itu akan musnah jika mengatakannya.

Tak menyerah, Gaara kembali berusaha. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kuat-kuat. Mulutnya terbuka-tutup seperti ikan hendak mengatakan sesuatu di telinga gadis itu. Satu menit. Sampai basah sekujur tubuhnya karena berkeringat. Namun tak ada kata yang berhasil keluar. Akhirnya dengan satu terjangan, sedikit memekik, tapi nyaris tak terdengar, kata angker itu menetas dari bibirnya.

" _Aishiteru!_ "

Matsuri terbelalak. Sedari tadi ia memang tidak tidur. Hanya memejamkan mata. Dan tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana Gaara mengerahkan kekuatannya hanya untuk mengatakan "Aishiteru" padanya. Sejurus kemudian ia sadar betapa kacaunya ritme jantung Gaara, sebab kepala gadis itu memang menempel di dada pria yang luas itu.

" _Gomen_ ," bisik pria itu ditelinganya.

Tak lama kemudian pria itu terlelap dengan lelahnya. Meski begitu aura bahagia terpancar dari wajah tampannya yang memerah.

Mata Matsuri basah. Terharu, terpesona, tersanjung, tersipu, dan segudang perasaan lain. Hatinya begitu tenang mendengar ungkapan hati Gaara . Meski sekali seumur hidup, tak apa. Sebab kata itu akan selalu terngiang di telinganya seolah-olah Gaara mengatakannya setiap saat.

" _Honto ni aishiteruyo_ , Gaara-sama." balasnya.

Akhirnya, mulai malam ini hingga malam berikutnya Matsuri bisa tidur dengan tenang di sisi Gaara.

ᴥ

ᴥ

ᴥ

Well, apa kabar MInna?

Aku mau curcol dikit. Ini fic one-shoot pertama aku lho? *ya trus kenapa?*

Bagus gak? *enggak*

Sudah kuduga :D *gila ya?*

Selama ini aku kesulitan nulis fic one-shoot. Makanya fic aku sebelumnya multichapter terus. Jadi maklumi aja ya jika fic ini penuh kekurangan.

Oh ya, adakah di antara kalian yan merupakan fans Gaamatsu? AKu fans mereka tapi baru bisa publish story untuk mereka sekarang. *Kemana aja lo?*

But, apa pun itu, aku terima semua masukan kalian ya. please jangan sungkan-sungkan memberi komentar apa pun. *bilang aja minta review* :D

Oke, terima kasih atas waktunya yang sudah bersedia membaca fic abal-abal aku. ^_^

ᴥ

ᴥ

I love your footprint.


End file.
